headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dollface 3
"DollFace" is the untitled third issue of the Dollface ongoing comic book series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The story was written and illustrated by Dan Mendoza. It was colored by Mendoza and Valentina Pucci with lettering by Adam Wollet. The story was edited by Nicole D'Andria. This issue shipped with a March, 2017 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Appearances * Dollface, Lila Thorsguard * Emily * Ivan Rodriguez * Elva * Elric Thorsguard * Horned Prince * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle * Elva's little helpers * Humans * Demons * Ghosts * Witches * Massachusetts :* Boston :* Cambridge ::* 3413 Corbin Way :* M.I.T. ::* Dorm room 237 :* Salem * Axe * Computer * Dagger * Dolls * Knives * Meat tenderizer * Necronomicon * Emily's car * Energy projection :* Magic blast * Force field generation * 17th century * Blood bath * Cemetery * Dimensional portals * Flashback * Head injuries * Human sacrifice * Monster hunter * Mystical text * Stabbings * Soul bartering * Warrior * Female topless nudity * Profanity Notes & Trivia !]] * Dollface was created by Dan Mendoza and Bryan Seaton. Trademark Action Lab Entertainment, Inc., 2016. All rights reserved. * Additional production staff on this issue includes William Parker as executive producer, Paul Lucas as producer, and Raymond Abejuela, Albert Kovacs, and Paul Lucas as associate producers. * This issue shipped to retailers on March 22nd, 2017. * UPC barcode: 702382691523 00351. * This issue shipped with multiple variant covers. The standard Dan Mendoza also shipped with a "Tattered and Torn" variant. Another Mendoza cover was a pin-up variant, which also shipped with a "Tattered and Torn" variant. Another variant featured Zombie Tramp on the cover and was illustrated by Ray Height. Another pin-up variant was released, and drawn by Victoria Harris. * This issue is reprinted in the ''Dollface'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection. * This issue shipped in the same month as ''Vampblade'', Season 2 #1 and ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #33. * This issue reveals that Lila Thorsguard is one of a set of triplets. * Reference is made to Elvis Presley in this issue. Elvis Aaron Presley was an American singer from the 1950s, whom many regard as the pioneer of modern rock and roll, thus earning him the nickname "The King". In the Action Lab Comics universe, Elvis, or at least an Elvis impersonator, exists as a zombie in Las Vegas as seen in issues of ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3. * Elva and her followers bathed in blood and entered into a compact with the Horned Prince who promised them immortality in exchange for the human sacrifice of three souls from virgin sisters. * Elva's little helpers, who all look like Elvis, had their eyes gouged out and their tongues removed. Elva did this because she felt they weren't worthy enough to see her beauty or speak her name. * Ivan Rodriguez mistakenly believes that witches melt when they make contact with water. This error in thinking is derived from the children's story The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and the 1939 MGM film adaptation The Wizard of Oz. * The death of Ivan Rodriguez is revealed in this issue. He is stabbed in the chest by Elva, who throws a knife at him. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Gallery Dollface 3.jpg Dollface 3A.jpg Dollface 3B.jpg Dollface 3C.jpg Dollface 3D.jpg Dollface 3E.jpg